New She-Hulk in Town
by Major144
Summary: The Hulks decided to show their viewers that they are normal by having three of their members show their human forms. They then receive a visit from Red's daughter who wants to join the team. Betty reveals she can chance into a Hulk. But things don't set well between Betty and She-Hulk.
1. Chapter 1 Normal and New

New She-Hulk in Town

Chapter 1 Normal and New

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. this is just a story for fun.

It was a seemly normal day at the Gamma Base. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H were doing their usually thing. Hulk and She-Hulk were in the training room, Skaar was playing fetch with Devil, Red was in his workshop building new guns, and A-Bomb was checking his web show.

A-Bomb sat in front of a computer with one of the camera drones hovering next to him. So far the web show had increased the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. approval rating and popularity, but a majority of the world still saw them as monsters. A-Bomb sighed and then glanced at an old picture of himself, before his little gamma ray exposure. Then a brilliant idea came to mind. A-Bomb raced off to gather the others.

Soon they were all assembled in the kitchen.

"Guys I finally figured out how get the world to stop seeing us as monsters!" Declared A-Bomb.

"What's the big idea this time Rick? Get normal jobs?" Asked She-Hulk jokingly.

"No, we have to show the world that were normal people underneath all these gamma muscles. We need to de hulk for a little bit and show everybody that were regular people." Said A-Bomb.

The Agents looked at one another, except for Skaar who just looked confused.

"Jones that's the dumbest plan I've ever heard! You want us to de hulk ourselves on your web show and tell about ever super villain that were vulnerable and easy pickings!" Shouted Red.

"Red makes a good point Rick." Said Jen.

"Oh come on guys, we'd be doing it in the base, not out in the open. We have alarms and defenses here to alert us if any big bad super villain comes our way. Besides it'll help our image and if we do get attacked, it just takes you guys less then a minute to change back." Said Rick.

Red and Jen looked at one another then at Hulk. Finally Hulk spoke.

"Alright Rick, will do it, but it'll just be me, Jen, and Red. We haven't figured out how to change you back to your human form and we have no idea what would happen to Skaar if we tried to suck the gamma out of him. Besides I feel a bit better if we had at least two hulks around to defend the base." Said Hulk.

"Cool with me. Will do it tomorrow." Said Rick.

The next day the Agents prepared for the big event. At Vista Verde a tour bus was driving out towards the Gamma Base. The bus stopped so the the tourist could get out and take pictures. A teenage girl wearing jeans, a jacked, and a large baseball hat got out and headed towards the base. She walked up to a keypad and tapped a few keys. A hidden door opened and the teen walked inside.

In the base the three hulks were ready to de hulk. Hulk was wearing a large white tank top along with his shorts, while Red and Jen were wearing there regular clothes. A camera drone hovered before them. The hulks took a deep breath and started shrinking and changing colors. Skaar freaked out.

"Hulks get tiny and change colors!"

"Relax Skarr, there ok." Said Rick.

The transformation only took a few seconds. Hulk was now Bruce Banner and his clothes fit loosely on him, Red had white hair and a mustache, and Jen had a mane of blond hair.

"There you have it folks the hulks are just regular people underneath their gamma muscles." Said Rick.

"Well this certainly wasn't what I was expecting."

Everybody turned to see a teenage girl with a baseball cap covering her face standing a few yards away.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Asked Jen.

"I used some old codes." Said the girl as she lifted her hat up showing her face.

"Betty! What are you doing here?" Said Ross.

"I came to see you guys and join your team." Said Betty.

"Red, who is this girl?" Asked Rick.

"That's Betty, my daughter." Said Red.

"I thought the only thing you were married to was the military." Said Rick.

"I did have a life outside the military Jones!" Said Red with annoyance.

"So can I join you guys. I'm pretty sure I'm qualified." Said Betty.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Jen as she eyed Betty.

"Cause I can do this." Said Betty as her skin turned bright red and she started growing.

Everybody starred in awe as Betty grew to the size She-Hulk normally stood. Betty ripped off her jacket revealing a black outfit similar to Jen's outfit.

"You can call me Red She-Hulk." Said the newly transformed Betty.

"Whoa! I did not see this coming!" Said Rick.

Red stared at Betty wide eyed. Bruce just stared at the new hulk in awe and glanced over at Red. Clearly the former general was surprised as everybody else. Jen just starred at Betty with a little bit annoyance.

There was a new She-Hulk in town.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanation and Joining

New She-Hulk in Town

Chapter 2 Explanation and Joining

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. this is just a story for fun.

Everybody starred at Betty in her Red She-Hulk form speechless. Finally Red spoke up.

"Explain to me how you got gamma powers young lady." Demanded Red.

"Well dad remember how you decided you were going to boost yourself with gamma rays to fight the Hulk, you had that big lab and chamber set up." Said Betty.

"Yeah I remember. There was a small incident that released a gamma wave through the lab." Said Red remembering the day.

"Yeah I snuck into the lab that day and got hit by the wave." Said Betty.

"I had the lab staff checked out and none of them received any gamma powers. So how come you got some?" Said Red.

"No idea, I guess it's just my gens. Whatever gamma powers I received they laid dormant in me for a few years, but a few months ago I got really angry and I transformed." Explained Betty.

"Interesting." Said Bruce.

"So can I join? I am after all a hulk." Said Betty.

"Absolutely not young lady! Turn back to normal and head back home. This isn't a little club, this is a elite unit of agents who save the world on a dryly basses." Said Red.

"So I have these powers that, you technically gave me and your refusing to let me join a group, where I can learn to use my powers and help people." Said Betty.

Red was fixing to speak, but Rick's phone beeped. He pulled it out and glanced at it.

"Whoa Red is getting some major hating from our say you should take responsibility and let Betty join." Said Rick.

Red was caught off guard by this development. He looked at Betty, who just smirked.

"Fine she can join, but she must follow my orders and do exactly as I say." Said Red.

"Yes sir." Said Betty as she gave a little salute.

"Welcome to the team." Said Rick.

"Skaar like new teammate." Said Skaar.

"Thanks guys I think I'm going to really like it here." Said Betty.

Jen just rolled her eyes with annoyance, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like her new teammate. One red hulk was annoying enough now there were two of them. Things were going to be interesting.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Love and Hate

New She-Hulk in Town

Chapter 3 Love and Hate

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. this is just a story for fun.

Things were interesting at Gamma Base. Everybody was back to being their gamma selfs. Rick and Skaar were attracted to Betty and they were both trying to win her affection. Rick showed Betty his web show and explained what he was trying to accomplish, which impressed Betty.

Skaar had actually taken a shower, so he no longer smelled. Skaar showed Betty, Devil Dinosaur, who immediately took a liking to Betty. Betty digger Saar's skills with animals.

The next day Rick went into town and came back to the base with flowers. Skaar went into the desert and picked some desert flowers. The two of them appeared a Betty's door at the same time. The two of them stared at one another in confusion.

"What are you doing Skaar?" Asked Rick.

"Skaar give Betty flowers." Said Skaar.

"Why?" Asked Rick.

"Like Betty." Said Skaar.

"No way! I saw her first! I called dips!" Said Rick getting into Skaar's face.

"Skaar called dips!" Shouted Skaar as he and Rick began to wrestle with one another.

Betty came out of her room and looked at the two guys in confusion.

"Um can...I help you guys?" Asked Betty.

Rick and Skaar stopped fighting and looked at Betty, they smiled and presented their flowers to Betty, but they had been ripped up in the fight so they were nothing but steams.

"I'm...just going to walk away. Good seeing you guys." Said Betty as she walked away.

"You scared off man!" Complained Rick as he shoved Skaar.

"You scare her off!" Complained Skaar as he shoved Rick back.

The two of them started fighting again. Unbeknownst to them Red had been watching them from around the corner, the former general snuck up on the two young brawlers and grabbed them by their heads.

"I wouldn't let neither one of you numbskulls date my daughter!" Shouted Red as he slammed their skulls together.

Rick and Skaar collapsed to the ground moaning. Red smiled and walked away.

In the kitchen Betty took an energy drink from the fridge. Jen walked in and glared at Betty. The two of them did not get along. In combat Betty would always show Jen up. Apparently Betty got a little ego from her father. Betty glared back at Jen and walked over to the table. Jen walked over to the fridge and saw no more energy drinks.

"You snooze you lose." Joked Betty.

"That tears it!" Said Jen as she went over and punched Betty out of the chair.

"Oh you want to fight? Fine by me!" Said Betty as she jumped up and faced Jen.

The two of them locked hands and began to wrestle. A camera drone zoomed it's camera on them. The fight attracted the rest of the agents and Hulk stepped in and separated the girls.

"That's enough!" Said Hulk.

"Oh let them work it out greenie." Said Red.

"Yeah come on! I'm more hulk then you are!" Challenged Betty.

"It's on." Said Jen.

Hulk got between them and kept them apart. Rick's phone beeped and he looked at it, his eyes widened at the number of views, who wanted to see which of the girls were better. This gave Rick an idea.

"Ladies, there's no need to fight. Let's have a little competition." Said Rick.

"What do you mean?" Asked Betty.

"Well there's other ways to see who's stronger and better. A hulk has to be strong and muscular. Here's how will do it, will have an armwrestling contest, then a weight lifting contest, and finally a flex off." Said Rick.

"Fine by me." Said Betty.

"I'm in." Said Jen.

The two of them walked off to go prepare.

"This is going to be good." Said Rick rubbing his hands together.

Hulk just face palmed himself.

In Vista Verde a villain named Titania was in an old gym bulking up. The female villain was getting ready to launch an attack on Gamma Base and take down She-Hulk.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Muscle Contest

New She-Hulk in Town

Chapter 4 Muscle Contest

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. this is just a story for fun.

At the Gamma Base both Jen and Betty were lifting getting pumped up for the contest. Red was with Betty acting like a drill Sargent. In Jen's room Jen was pumping some weights, when she thought about pumping herself up with gamma rays, she pictured herself as big as her cousin, but then changed her mind. If she was going to win this it would be fair and square.

The next day was the contest. Hulk decided he didn't want be around, when the craziness started, so he left the base and took Devil for a walk.

The other hulks entered the gym. Rick was wearing a red bowtie with a microphone in his hands looking like a fight promoter as he stood in front of the camera drones.

"Alright all you Hulksters do we have a show for you. Today we're going to see which one of our gals is the strongest." Said Rick.

Jen and Betty walked onto the scene wearing two piece swimsuits that showed off all their muscles.

"That's my girl!" Cheered Red.

"Skaar like swimsuits." Said Skaar.

Jen and Betty glared at one another as Rick placed a titanium table and some stools between them.

"The first round is armwrestling." Said Rick.

The two hulks sat down and glared at each other. They both put their arms on the table and grabbed one another. Then they began to push against each other with all their might. Sweat dripping from their brows as veins bulged. Finally Jen slammed Betty's arm on the table denting it.

"Yeah I win!" Shouted Jen.

Betty glared at Jen.

"This ain't over!"

Rick moved the table and came back pushing a dolly full of heavy weights.

"Second round weight lifting." Said Rick.

Betty grabbed a dumbbell and started putting weight on it. A few minutes later she had a huge amount of weights on the dumbbell. Betty smirked as she squatted down, grabbed the dumbbell and lifted it up over her head. The male hulks awed at the display of strength. Betty put the dumbbell down and smirked at Jen. Jen glared at her and walked over to the dumbbell rubbing her hands as she grabbed the dumbbell and lifted. Jen only managed to lift the dumbbell up to her chest and then was forced to put it down. Betty grinned in triumph.

"Yeah you showed her!" Laughed Red.

The dumbbell and weights were removed. It was time for the final part of the contest.

Outside Titania was approaching the base. The female villain smiled as she began to scale the place. Soon revenge would be hers.

Inside the base Rick had a measuring tool.

"Ok final challenge flex off." Said Rick.

Betty posed flexed her muscles first. Rick measured them and took notes. Jen went next and flexed her muscles. Rick measured hers and took notes. Betty flexed her muscles some more. Jen glared at her and flexed her muscles. Rick measured them both.

"Well...it appears that both of you have...the exact same measures." Said a stunned Rick.

Jen and Betty felt their anger building, but before they could do anything Titania smashed in through a wall.

"You wanna see muscles we'll take a gander at these bad boys." Said Titania as she flexed her muscles.

Rick just what she said and measured Titania's muscles.

"Titania's muscles are bigger then both Jen and Betty's muscles!" Exclaimed Rick.

Betty and Jen's jaws dropped in disbelief. Titania grinned evilly as she picked Rick up and hurled him into Red and Skaar knocking them down in a heap.

"Nobody messes with our friends!" Shouted Jen as she leaped at Titania.

Titania punched Jen and knocked her to the ground. Betty charged forward, but Titania grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"I'm the strongest!" Laughed Titania.

Betty and Jen exchanged a look.

"Looks like we're going to have to work together." Said Betty.

"Looks that way." Said Jen.

The two of them stood up and faced Titania with determination in their eyes. Titania charged forward and received a double uppercut from Jen and Betty. Titania staggered back stunned. Betty and Jen clamped their hands together and smashed them down on Titania's back knocking her down. Betty and Jen then grabbed Titania by her arms and tossed her into the air with all their might smashing her into the celling. Titania crashed to the ground in an unconscious. Rick, Skarr, and Red starred at the defeated villain in awe. Jen and Betty looked at one another and fist pumped.

Titania was handed over to SHIELD custody as Hulk returned to the base. Betty and Jen were hanging out and they didn't look hostile towards each other.

"Nice to see those two finally getting along." Said Hulk with a small smile as he walked off to his room.

The end.


End file.
